Fear is How I Fall
by shazzbot
Summary: It's not easy being Donald Trump, especially when your desires get the best of you. Cruz x Trump M/M slash. MPREG


AN: I do not own Donald Trump, Ted Cruz, or Linkin Park. I do not make any money off of this. Please enjoy and remember to vote this November!

Crawling in my skin/ These wounds, they will not heal/ Fear is how I fall/ Confusing what is real

"I'm feared, hated by most. It doesn't bother me, except for one. If only he didn't hate me. I did say some mean things, but that's just the game. I just want him near. I mean! Uhh, no that's not what I meant. God get it together. You have a speech today Texas, he won't be there. Just get it together." thought the man who hoped to someday be president. He had studied great presidents: FDR, JFK, RFK. "Wait, the last one wasn't a president" What the nominee had meant is: FDR, JFK, and Nixon. They all had shown strength in times of turmoil. Even if they weren't popular, they did what was right. They were revered as great. That's all that he had wanted, people to fear and respect him. Except there was one name he couldn't get out of his mind. "Ted." the republican nominee Donald Trump whispered under his breath.

"We need to build a wall and have Mexico pay for it!" screamed the businessman. "This is the state where you voted for Lyin'' Ted. You are such great people, why would you let such a thing happen?" The whole crowd of people roared with applause. If there was one thing Trump could do, it was fill stadiums with his talking points; his rhetoric. He took a moment to appreciate the applause but felt awful to call Ted Cruz names. Sure, he was inferior politician to the Donald, but there was something about him. Something alluring, something, dare he say, sexy? Sexy was the word that Trump was searching for but would never admit. He would put down every candidate he ever met; that was his style, his fineness. But he felt awful saying those words about Sen. Cruz.

"We need to build a wall so we can keep sheriffs like Joe Arpaio in and judges like Gonzalo Curiel out. What kind of name is Gonzalo anyway?" The crowd laughed and applauded the nasty remark. This is exactly what they had came for, but this is not entirely what Trump had came for. He was hoping to see Cruz. Hoping that he would be present to oppose him. But he didn't even bother to show up. He left the event unfulfilled. He wanted Cruz, and he was going to get what he wanted

It was 9:15pm. Trump rang the doorbell of the Cruz household. There was a bit of surprise to Cruz, who would be visiting at this hour? "Hello" said the sharp faced man. "Hi Ted" said Trump. Ted was in awe of seeing him. "Why is Trump here?" he pondered.

"Look I wanted to apologize" said the Donald. Cruz was flabbergasted. Why would Trump want to apologize for anything. "Come in" said a confused Cruz. "My wife is currently at her parents house with the kids so it's just batchelor Ted for the next couple days" Cruz let out a slight chuckle.

Trump smirked "Perfect." He thought. The rather portly man made his way into the into the spectacular home. Lavish, similar in the ways his home was. Many of the walls white, with gold lining. "Amazing" he thought. "Of course we would have the same taste" The Donald looked on in awe.

"Would you like a tour?" Cruz questioned, I mean he did have to a good host after all.

"Sure" Trump said nonchalantly but really meant "Yes please." The two of them ventured around the ground floor and basement in a hasty clockwise manner.

"So that was our kitchen and this is our living room." Cruz explained after finishing his tour of his home.

"You never showed me the upstairs" Trump pointed out.

Cruz looked at him with a suspicion, "Well there isn't anything you'd want to see. Just our kids bedrooms and me and my wife's room but that's really it. I doubt you'd want to see it"

"Show me your room" Trump demanded. Cruz was confused by this request but complied.

They walked up the stairs and Cruz lead him down the hallway. "This is Caroline and Catherine's room and across from that is the bathroom. "  
"Very nice." Trump muttered. This took Cruz aback. "This man has had nothing but a lavish life, why would be in awe of this? In awe of my life? Is he jealous?" pondered Cruz.

"And this is our bedroom." Cruz moved further down the hall. Trump followed.

The room was all white with black oak floors and a nice large bed with a grand headboard and frame. The room connected to a walk in closet; one large enough to rival one of Trump's many closets.

"You've done so well for yourself, Ted" Trump complemented.

"...Thank you" Cruz didn't know what to think. "Why was Donald Trump in his house? And why is he complimenting me?" Cruz pondered the Donald's intentions. He bluntly remarked, "Alright why are you here? There's something fishy about this whole thing."

"I'm here..." Trump stalled. He was choking on his words. "For you" Cruz looked at him with awe. He couldn't believe the words Trump was saying.

"I thought you hated me." Cruz lashed back. Trump looked at Cruz with a sincere gaze.

It's all a game to me" Trump said softly, "I'm just playing a part. When playing a part, you have to hide your true feelings. Any good actor knows that. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. I thought about you day and night. I was so glad when you were running against me because it meant that you were paying attention to me." Trump locked eyes with the senator. He was being vulnerable and serious. Cruz was confused but was pleased with what was happening.

"I'm not gay." Cruz remarked

"Neither am I" Trump replied and leaned in closer to the senator. Cruz was close to the doorway and Trump close to the bed, which was center of the room. Trump moved behind Cruz and began to lead him closer and closer to the bed. Trump lightly pushed Cruz onto the bed. Trump leaning over Cruz while he was on his back. Both Men were wearing nice black suits. Trump wearing a red tie and Cruz a cornflower blue one. Trump tugged at the atrocious tie, it began to unravel. Trump leaned in for a kiss. In his mind, Cruz was conflicted about this but his body. His body begged for this. He hadn't had sex with Heidi in years and was pent up with frustration.

"I can see you are excited" Trump pointed out, seeing Cruz's member getting hard through his pants. Cruz blushed. He was embarrassed that he was enjoying himself.

"I want you inside of me." Cruz blurted out. Trump was amused by this, he let out a slight chuckle.

"Tell me Ted, what makes you hard?" Trump inquired while he placed his small hands on Cruz's belt, unbuckling.

"Ahh, World domination and powerful people" Cruz gasped as Trump pulled down the senator's zipper. Cruz was stiff, his thick manhood had to be at least 8 or 9 inches. Trump pulled off Cruz's pants and underwear. The senator laid down on the bed. Trump got on top of him.

"You're so large, I like them big." the Donald mentioned as he placed his hand on Cruz's man meat of the menacing south. Trump leaned in closer for a messy kiss while he began to jack off the senator. Cruz felt the sensation of pleasure run through him; he was feeling pure bliss. This is what he had always wanted, but never expected. Cruz made out with Trump but tried to keep himself from screaming with joy.

Trump leaned away and said with delight "How about we America great again?"

Cruz laughed and nodded, he was ready for anything. Trump moved off the senator and began to remove his clothes, he was trying to remove them in a smooth manner but was very nervous since he hadn't had sex with another man in ages, and Ted just gave him butterflies. He undressed with his back turned to Cruz. Cruz, while still on the bed, removed the rest of his attire and threw it on the floor, which was surprising for Cruz. Normally, he would put all of his clothes away in a neat manner but this experience was so exhilarating he wasn't feeling like himself.

"I haven't been with another man before..." Cruz admitted with some shame, it was something he had always thought about. He came very close a couple of times in college but always stopped at first base; sex had always made Cruz nervous especially gay sex.

Trump turned around and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I've done this before." Cruz looked at Trump with surprise. Was this the same Trump? He seemed so sensitive, sincere, and tender. Certainly not the Trump on tv.

"Who are you?" Cruz was flabbergasted.

Trump turned around revealing his, much larger than expected, 7 inch rod "I'm the man who craves you." Trump moved back to the bed and placed his lips on Cruz's cock. The senator whimpered. Trump lapped up Cruz' warm seed with bliss. He was pleased the senator was enjoying himself.

"Donald..." Cruz said in a breathy voice, "..I.. want to… be inside you." Trump was excited by this.

Trump removed his lips from Cruz's member and said "Ted, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Ahh won't we need protection?" Cruz inquired

"You won't get pregnant, if that's what you are worried about."

"...No, what about STD's?"

"I'm clean"

Cruz was relieved. "Alright, let's do this." Trump got on all fours and Cruz eased his executive staff member into Trump's needy hole.

He thrusted into his political nemesis and now, lover. Trump screamed with joy with every push. "You're wonderful Ted, did you know that." Trump said hastily, "You are very good at this." Cruz smirked. He gave a final thrust, Trump couldn't control himself and came on the bed. Cruz removed himself while trying to catch his breath. "Is it my turn?" Cruz questioned. Trump gave a little nod and god on his back. Cruz impaled himself with Trump's spear. Cruz let out a little shriek, he had never done anal before, except for the time he used a butt plug but it was so uncomfortable; there's a reason he tried to ban the things. He began to ride the Republican nominee cowboy style. Trump began to grunt "Ted, Call me daddy".

Cruz moaned "Oh daddy." Their movements increased in speed, their breaths in rhythm. "Give it to me, daddy."

"Anything for you" The two political figures climaxed in unison, Cruz accidently let out a little Santorum, which he was embarrassed but Trump understood.

Cruz got up and cleaned himself off. Trump lied in bed for a bit. He looked over at the time and noticed it was 3:30 AM. "Where did the time go?" Trump thought. He was pleased, fulfilled. This was everything he wanted, but knew it couldn't last. Their union, forbidden in the eyes of many. Cruz came back in a white bathrobe and some champaign. He handed a flute to Trump, mostly full with a crisp clear champaign.  
"Here. You might want to clean off. In the restroom there's some towels and a robe." Trump chugged the champaign and went into the bathroom. He was still trying to process everything, they both were.

Trump emerged in a black bathrobe with gold lining, he looked very official. "Thanks for everything, Ted."

"You took me by surprise, but I'm so glad that you did."

"You know we have to keep this secret. The public can't know anything about us."

"That was one of the first things I learned about being a senator. I learned how to lie. That's why I've always secretly enjoyed your 'Lyin Ted' remark because it's true. I've been nothing but I liar to the public."

"You know I just say those things to keep people interested and entertained. I don't mean them at all."

"I know Donald. Politics is just a game." Cruz looked over at Trump and Gazed into his eyes. His heart began to thunder. He hadn't felt this way since he met Heidi. What a feeling. "Will you stay with me the rest of tonight?"

Trump wanted to caress the senator the whole night but knew he would have to leave soon. This tore his heart in many pieces. "Yes" he replied.

The two of them drank the whole bottle of champagne and chit-chatted about life until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Cruz awoke in a sort of blur. He knew about everything that happened but still had not processed the whole evening. He got up and went into the bathroom and noticed a note taped to the mirror. "You are something wonderful Ted. Don't ever forget that. XO DJT" Cruz looked in the mirror and whispered under his breath, "Who are you Donald Trump?"

The men had gone about their lives. Trump resuming his campaign. Cruz back at the senate. Life seemed to return to normal. The two men thought of each other frequently but couldn't really contact each other.

Months later, Donald Trump sat at his New York headquarters. It was about 9:30am on a Monday and he was laying out his plans for the day. All of the sudden one of his secretaries came into the Donald's office.

"Mr. Trump you have a call on line 3." said the employee.

"Great. Who is it?"

"Sen. Ted Cruz sir."

Trump gasped. The secretary looked confused but didn't question it. "Look this is a very important call. Don't let anyone interrupt me while I take this. Got it?" Trump demanded.

"Sure thing." The secretary left and closed the doors behind her.

"Ted, is that you" Trump blurted out.

"Yes it's me. Hi Donald" Cruz replied. "It's so nice to hear your voice"

"Why are you calling me, this better be good." Trump said bluntly. He was happy to hear from Ted but still worried they would be found out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Cruz trailed off

"No no, it's fine. I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"...I.." Cruz anxiously paused. "...I have some news..."

"What? WHAT?" Trump yelled, he was terrified.

"Well...I don't know how to put this..." Cruz sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Trump dropped the phone.


End file.
